You're Not Her
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: "Don't say that you're Mai. You're anything but. You're not the sweet, caring, happy Mai I met over three years ago. You're just... Not her..." His voice catches


To say Naru didn't like this 'new' Mai would be an understatement. He absolutely loathed her, she was every part of Mai he didn't want her to be. She was concieted, obnoxiously loud and trashy not to mention fake as the hair on her head.

According to Ayako and Masako, Mai had made new friends outside of school. They were the kind of trashy teenagers who spend most of their time drunk, high and well... Fucking. The kind of people no one ever suspected Mai to get involved with but unfortunately for Naru, she had.

He and Lin now had to work with an emotionally unstable, intimidating, scantily dressed Mai in the office. She often took to ignoring Naru's requests for tea, once she had been so irritated at him she used salt instead of sugar. That was the first time Naru had actually been serious with his threat, that if she didn't fix her attitude she would have to find a new job. Sure he had threatened to fire her on many occasions, but he knew himself that he could never do that to her.

He assumed society would expect him to work with/around Mai's newfound attitude problem, afterall she is an eight-teen year-old orphan, who was still trying to 'find herself'. But after voicing his concerns with Monk only a week before, he knew they would have to step in soon, before she ruined herself.

Mai grumbles as she tumbles groggily from her bed, clutching at her head in an attempt to ease the throbbing. She fumbles her mobile before successfully sliding her finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" She grumbles

"Mai, come to the office at twelve-thirty. This is important. Don't be too late" Her boss's voice was quip and soon followed by the dial tone

Sighing she head to her bathroom, taking in her appearence in the mirror. Her eyeliner had gone all panda down under her tired brown eyes, her hair was everywhere and her fake eyelashes had now stuck to her eyebrows. She felt sick, she felt weak but most of all she just felt tired. Exhausted. She was tired of the partying, of the drugs, the alcohol but mostly her new friends. They had taken her hostage in a sense, they wouldn't let her hang with Masako or any one from SPR really, nor would they let her go to work dressed properly, they had this way of making her feel small and helpless.

And that's exactly what she was, helpless.  
She was scared to confide in anyone from SPR, she was tempted to call Madoka but she knew that the older woman would inform Lin of the goings on in Mai's life. And Lin without a doubt would tell Naru.

Sighing she scrubs at her face before donning skinny jeans, boots and a skin-tight tank top. She grabs her phone and keys before making her way to the office. Naru should at least be happy with her attire, it wasn't those stupid little skirts or dresses her 'friends' had made her wear.

"Hello Naru?" She calls as she opens the door.

"In here" His muffled reply sounds

She makes her way into his office, noting that he didn't reprimand her for not knocking.

"Take a seat Mai"

Glancing around she notices the worried faces of Monk, Ayako, Masako, Lin and Madoka. Shit... This was one of those intervention thingies.

"So what's up?" She begins nervously

"What's up?! What's up?! I'll tell you what's up. You're-" Ayako's freak out was cut short by Monk who gestured towards Madoka and Lin to continue.

"Mai we're all worried about you. These new friends aren't good for you. They're bad influences and they're making you do things that you wouldn't normally do" Madoka says, reaching out and gripping Mai's hand

"Madoka is right Mai, this new you, she's not likeable. And quite bad for the reputation of the company." Lin puts his two cents in.

Having Lin say something like that made her feel worse, she wasn't likeable anymore. She wasn't likeable... She looks up her gaze locking on Naru, who had his head bowed in an almost guilty manner.

"We're afraid that if you don't get yourself together, you will no longer be able to work with us." Lin finishes

Her eyes were still locked on Naru, too afraid to look elsewhere, unknowingly she had let these 'friends' run her life and she had hurt her family. Those who actually cared for her.

"I'd like to speak to Mai alone" Naru orders, finally looking up and locking eyes with her.

No one argues, simply exiting the office and closing the door behind them.

"Who are you?" He asks his voice almost pleading

Mai feels the tears prick her eyes almost immediately, looking down too scared to meet his eyes.

"Don't say that you're Mai. You're anything but. You're not the sweet, caring, happy Mai I met over three years ago. You're just... Not her.." HIs voice catches

She glances up and nearly chokes on a sob. A single, perfect, droplet of a tear was making it's way down his impeccable cheek.

"Na-Naru?" She whispers

"Please Mai, come back to me"

"Naru... I..."

"Mai, I've already lost one person don't make me lose you too"

She couldn't hold it back any longer, lauching over the desk she wraps her arms around him, pulling him close as her tears of frustration, loneliness and heartbreak roll down her cheeks.

"I'll need to change my number and move but I will. I will come back... I promise"


End file.
